


Desk Daughter

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Short One Shot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: A daughters new daily routine as her father started working from home.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since her father started working from home a few months ago, she had found a new spot where she spent a majority of the sunlight hours, sitting under his work desk between his spread legs.

Her father had a lot of needs, his cock requiring near constant attention for him to be pleased. Of course, she as a loving and well trained daughter took care of him well, and he was very proud of her.

Today was an extra busy day, she had already swallowed 4 of his generous loads and was currently working towards a 5th, and barely half the workday was over.

Her mother came into the the room carrying a plate of wonderfully smelling food. The father gave of a loud moan as he came, quickly filling his daughter’s greedy mouth which she swallowed happily.   
  
“Oh, 5th one already?” She asked as she put the plate of food down on the desk. “Lunch, dear.” She said lovingly and kissed his cheek.

“Been extra tough today. Luckily our daughter is an amazing work partner.” He said with a prideful smile as he recovered from the exhaustion of yet another orgasm. “The food looks fantastic, love, thank you.”

Her mother crouched down to look under the desk where her daughter was “working”, licking and fondling her husbands now softening cock.

”You're doing great sweetie!” She said with a bright smile.

“Thank you Mom.” She responded, returning her smile.

”Since Dad’s been giving you so many loads already, I assume you won’t be needing your lunch sandwich today?” Her mother asked.

“Yeah, I’ll manage.” She responded, and took her fathers testicles into her mouth to suck on, as she was rubbing his dick with her petite hands.

”She’s been doing super well the past few weeks, working on me constantly, I’m thinking of giving her a reward.” Her father said to her mother.

“What type of reward?” Her mother asked, as often “rewards” was more of a key word for something sexual he wanted his daughter to do for him.

”Maybe, just maybe, she could start sitting at the table instead of under it during dinner.” He said as he pulled back a bit, looking down between his legs at his hard working daughter.

She took him out of her mouth and looked up at him. “Hmmm... maybe sometimes, but I’d still like to spend most of them on my knees between your legs, Dad.” She answered, giving him a soft smile before putting her focus back on his cock.

”It’s a deal then!” He told her and affectionately ruffled her hair before going back to working, as well as eating his lunch.

The mother looked fondly at the hard working duo for a while longer, feeling immense happiness and pride for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at 4 am, my brain chooses horny > sleeping. Hope it was a fun read <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Urine drinking.

It was dark and quiet, the only sound being tapping on a keyboard, the occasional yawning and a light wet lapping.

It was past midnight, and due to some complications the father was still working. And of course as he was still at his desk, his daughter was still under it.

As she had been there the whole day, it was taking notably longer and longer for him to get erect enough for her to suck him off, so most of her time the past few hours has been spent almost exclusively on his balls, licking them and keeping them in her mouth at all times.

It wasn’t as pleasurable to him as the back-to-back cumming he was doing earlier of course, but that wasn’t her fault and he still really appreciated the constant attention from his sweet working daughter.

He placed his hands on the armrests, about to stand up, but then he had another idea.

“Hey, honey.” He said to grab her attention, he was talking quietly and always had a sweet and cute sort of tone when talking to his daughter. “Put me back in your mouth and make sure your lips are tight around it, ok? Daddy’s gotta take a quick break.”

She didn’t answer audibly, but within a few seconds he felt his cock in her mouth.

He put a hand on the back of her head. Normally he didn’t bother with any sort of restraint as his daughter was always down to whatever he wanted her for, but this was a very new subject.

He let out a groan as he let loose a what he knew would be a long stream of piss, filling her mouth quickly.

The hand felt some pushback, but that was quickly replaced with the sounds of gulping.

She really wasn’t sure about this. It tasted gross, but it being her fathers made her ok about it. She hadn’t had the chance to drink something that wasn’t his cum for many hours at this point so in some ways it was welcomed.

And to be fair, this really wasn’t much compared to everything else her father makes her do, this is just more unique than anything.

She loved her dad. A lot. She could manage.

Did it have to be so much though?

20 seconds passed before the stream slowed down, another 10 before it stopped.

“Now dear squeeze and stroke it a bit, then give it a little wiggle just so it won’t drop anywhere later.” He explained to her, which she followed through on, a few more drops landing in her mouth.

“Aahhh, done now. You can continue working now, thank you sweetie.” He told her.

She went back down to his balls, now trying to replace the unwelcome taste with the taste of his musk that she loved so much.

“Have I ever told you that you’re perfect?” He said with a happy prideful glee.

She spoke for the first time since “dinner”. “Yes dad, you have.” She giggled a little.

“I’ll try to work up an erection so you can wash your mouth out, and I’ll hopefully be done with work in just another hour. I can’t imagine long shifts like this without having you down there.” He told her lovingly.

She looked up at him from between his legs with a smile, and continued working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I would normally write at all, really have no interest in piss porn, but I just wanted to explore it a little.
> 
> You probably won’t see any more of this kink from me, and you won’t see anything worse than this either, it’ll continue being your good ol’ wholesome oral and anal incest.


End file.
